A Thanagarian and an Amazon walk into a bar
by Kelly Greyer
Summary: This is a series of stand-alone one shots and drabbles featuring the friendship between Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman
1. Pulling Punches

This is a series of standalone one-shots and drabbles featuring the friendship between Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. If you have any suggestions for a possible chapter you would like me to write on please leave it in a review. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Pulling Punches

Hawkgirl pulled her mace above her head with a grunt of preparation. She snarled down at the man who was barely conscious and only being held up with the tight grip of her left hand.

He hadn't stood a chance in the fight that he picked with her, no matter how many guns and knives he used to try and hold her off. Shayera knew this fact as well, that she could easily subdue and crush this pathetic being, but she wasn't backing down from a fight no matter who her challenger was.

The man under her grip looked up at her with pleading eyes; she had made his point to him and he had had enough. But Hawkgirl wasn't done with him, not yet. Besides, she didn't feel bad in the least bit, she had warned him to tread carefully around her. He closed his eyes as Hawkgirl tightened her grip around the mace that now had energy dancing around it. He couldn't imagine a worse fate now as the Thanagarian gave another yell of her dominance and began to pull the mace back down over her shoulder and towards his face; he shut his eyes in fear.

There was another grunt from the woman holding him and white hot pain didn't burn into his body. He hesitantly opened his eyes and was shocked and grateful at this golden rope that prevented the mace from being brought down on him.

"That's enough." Wonder Woman pulled the lasso back and Hawkgirl stood with the same snarl plastered on her face.

"This doesn't concern you _princess_." Wonder Woman withdrew her lasso and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can't expect me to turn a blind eye to your actions." Hawkgirl took two steps towards Wonder Woman with mace still in hand. Her shoulders lowered and wings puffed up the way they always did when she was angry. Her attention was pulled off of her teammate however when the sound of fleeing steps were heard behind her, Hawkgirl quickly spun around to pursue her prey.

"SHAYERA!" Wonder Woman yelled and Hawkgirl stopped at the sound of her name.

"Fine, you win this time." Hawkgirl lowered her mace and made her way past Wonder Woman, practically pushing her out of the way.

"Why are you always so quick to battle?"

"You're born of warriors, princess, I thought you would understand that." Hawkgirl grumpily called back.

"Yes, but the Amazons do not raise a sword to those who do not deserve it." Shayera smiled and patted her mace.

"Neither do I." Wonder Woman rolled her eyes at that. "Next time princess, mind your business." Hawkgirl stopped and faced Diana.

"You're hot-headed and you fly close to the sun Shayera, I only wish to be friend enough to you to keep you grounded." Shayera smiled that devious smile of hers before one flap of her wings launched her into the sky.

"Good luck with that Diana."


	2. Prodosia

I had lots of hits and some story follows but no reviews on the last chapter. Please please review if you liked it or even if you didn't. Just let me know what you think!

* * *

Prodosia

"I wonder the same thing Hawkgirl." Shayera turned at the sound of her name being spat at her, slowly watching the ground as she did, before she found the courage to finally meet Diana's eyes. "If you're satisfied with yourself." Hro had asked her the same thing but directly to this question she had never answered.

To betray her people or to betray her friends was never an easy choice.

"I owe you a lot Diana. I owe your friendship a lot. And I am sorry that I didn't show it better." Shayera turned away in shame as Diana shook her head.

"You always reminded me of my Amazonian sisters Shayera, I had always trusted you. But I don't know what to say to you anymore."

"You don't have to say anything Diana, I don't deserve it." With a loud sigh Diana pushed herself towards her fallen friend.

"You don't deserve it, and you may very well never earn it back." Shayera hung her head with her back still towards Diana, her heart breaking at the cruelty in her voice, a cruelty that she will forever dread. She felt Diana's hand grasp coldly onto her shoulder but didn't fight the grip, maybe Diana physically taking her anger out on her would help Shayera pretend that she didn't hate her so much, or that Diana wasn't just apathetic towards her now.

Shayera closed her eyes as she was spun around, fully expecting to be met with the fist of an Amazonian Princess, when that wasn't what she received her eyes shot open in surprise. Diana had wrapped her arms around Shayera, who could feel warm tears flowing onto her shoulder.

Afraid to waste the moment Shayera hugged her back with a fierceness that they was not foreign to her.

"I'm sorry Diana." Once again she was sorry.

Not sorry for betraying the Earth.

Not sorry for betraying the Justice League.

But this time, sorry for betraying Diana and her friendship.

A luxury she knew would be taken from her as soon as the embrace ended. And so she held the woman that had become her best friend as close as she could for the longest time granted to her. After what she would like to imagine was forever Diana let go and stepped back away from her. Shayera watched as she turned her head and wiped at the last of her tears. When Shayera realized that Diana would no longer look up, that they were no longer the best of friends, she dropped her head once more and raised her wings, lifting herself into the sky and away from the Justice League.

"Goodbye my sister, and may Athena watch over you."


	3. Chapter 3

Shayera dropped her shoulder as her wings pushed her through the air to collide with the back of Volcana, with a loud grunt she was sent surging into a brick wall. Hawkgirl smiled as she landed on the ground knowing that her opponent wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. While she took a second to admire her handiwork, Wonder Woman was in the process of making her own

"Hey Shayera!" Shayera turned at the sound of her name being called by the Amazonian princess. "Batter up!" Wonder Woman had Copperhead wrapped in her golden lasso and again Hawkgirl smiled at what she knew her friend was about to do. Like a professional baseball player she moved into a batter's stance, her mace serving as a bat.

"This one is going outta the park." Wonder Woman swung the lasso in a 360, picking up speed and power before she finally released Copperhead in the direction of an awaiting Shayera. Hawkgirl lifted her leg off the ground as she prepared to strike, a surge of electricity appearing around the mace as she brought her foot down and gave a powerful swing. The mace connected and Copperhead's unconscious body went hurdling blocks away.

Wonder Woman watched in amusement as he flew over her head, turning back to Hawkgirl with a smile. "Safe to say that's a home run."

"I'll say."

"Thanks ladies, we'll take it from here." The police chief called as he and a handful of other police officers ran to secure the villains.

"How about lunch? I'm starving." Wonder Woman said as she placed her hand on her stomach, walking towards the only slightly shorter woman.

"Yeah I could go for a bite myself." Hawkgirl started to place her mace on the holster on her hip but raised it again when she was unsuspectingly hit in the head with something.

"HEY!" She yelled at the man who had thrown a small chunk of rock at her.

"You think we need your help!? Why don't you go back to laying waste to your own home! You think because you've changed your name you're different?! You're nothing but a useless filthy hawk!" The man spit in her direction but not directly on her as she tightened her grip on her mace, fighting the urge to take her rising anger out on him. Diana was quick to step in and defend her though.

"Why don't you back off little man! She's proved..."

"No." Diana was cut off by the solemn sound of Shayera's voice. "Don't bother." Shayera lifted herself from the ground and took to the skies, leaving Diana behind. Before going after her Wonder Woman gave a menacing glare to the man, he would have been a fool not to cower away.

"I forgot how fast you really were." Diana stepped into the doorway of Shayera's room not bothering to knock, being sure she wouldn't have been granted permission to enter anyway. "I thought you'd still be in the city, I guess I should've checked here first." Shayera only turned her head away as to suggest that she wanted to be left alone. She sat on the back of her bed, knees up and elbows resting atop of them.

"You alright?" Diana asked after a few more seconds of her friend's silence.

"I'm perfectly fine." Though Shayera's features were contorted in anger, her voice was softer. Wonder Woman turned her head to the left to see Shayera's mace protruding from the wall, obviously left after Shayera slammed it there out of anger.

"Sure you are."

"Would you just go away?"

"I could." Diana walked fully into the room, letting the doors close behind her. "But I won't." Again Shayera let out a loud sigh.

"What that man said back there...it's not true Shayera." Again there was a long silence.

"But isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question of clarity.

"I know you think you deserved some of that when you first rejoined the league Shayera, but you've proven yourself time and time again. You don't have to let people treat you like that. No one has the right to say those things to you."

"I gave them that right Diana, the moment my people came to earth."

"But you've taken it back every moment since then Shayera. I was the toughest on you out of everyone and even I've forgiven you. You're not going to change everyone's mind, but the least you can do is forgive yourself."

Shayera hugged her knees closer to her chest.

"I just don't think I can..."

"But you must, Earth is your home, and I won't stand to see you treated like a second class citizen."

"But that's it isn't it? Earth isn't my home; Thanagar is no longer my home. I don't have a home I can't be a second-class citizen because I'm a citizen of nowhere. Maybe coming back here was a mistake, maybe..."

"Stop it." Diana's voice became stern. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You can call yourself Hawkgirl or you can call yourself Shayera, I don't care what name you change to. But what I will not have is you changing who you are. And the old friend I knew was stronger than this and wouldn't take crap from anyone. So if you've lost that part of yourself I suggest you get up and go find it, because we all miss it."

Shayera looked up, a little bit of shock written in her expression.

"I told you before that I only want to be friend enough to keep you grounded, but now I only want to be friend enough to keep you soaring. So go talk it out, meditate or smash it out Shayera, but don't you ever let anyone tell you who you are. And if I'm doing that now, and I'm wrong. And you're just some shell of yourself now, then leave. But if Shayera Hol is still the fierce warrior that I've always known her to be then get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself." Wonder Woman grabbed the impaled mace and tossed it to Shayera who was quick to catch it.

"The world needs you, Shayera. Are you gonna fight, or are you gonna cower?" Shayera stared at the mace in her hand for a second but then smiled at it and then up at the Amazon in front of her. She couldn't believe what she needed was a pep talk from a princess. She slid off the bed and stood, electricity appearing around the mace.

"Atta girl." Wonder Woman smiled.

"You're right, and I think I'm gonna go find that pig and teach him a lesson." The smile faded from Diana's face as she sheepishly rubbed at the back of her neck.

"Umm, perhaps I was being a little forward when I suggested you smash it out."

"No you were right." Shayera moved past her and headed out of the room, of course she was kidding but Diana didn't know that.

"Shayera? SHAYERA!"


End file.
